Stolen heart
by Livandra
Summary: Death the Kid is a poker player with a card of hearts always in his sleeves, but what happens if his heart follows a certain card that isn't in his deck? (Kid and Liz. One-shot.)


**_Okay guys, sorry for bad spelling, grammar etc. This was just some idea I had; I didn't put my everything into this so if it sucks, I'm sorry._**

Stolen heart:

The Casino was filled with smoke and bright lights and laughter with curses in between. The night was alive full of money, cigars and whiskey; don't forget the "good-luck" charms of ladies in overly dressed dresses. The Ka-ching and rolling dices were softly heard in the overly sound of chatter.

A man in a black suit sat quietly with his eight components, in the rival poker game. His golden-yellow eyes glanced swiftly at the few cards in his hands, and then he looked over at all his components, he smirked and made the bet higher. He watched in pure amusement at his rivals.

He watched first a man who appeared to be blue; he was in a red tux, his teeth in a 24/7 grimace as if it is glued, eyebrows in a straight line and he cursed softly, a woman covered in bandages in a golden dress stood next to him and massaged his shoulders. So far as he could understand was the man called Sid and the woman Mira.

Next was a very short man in a suit with a big cigar in his mouth, his nose very pointy and he was ugly, he had a big smirk on his face and on his head an old-fashioned Englishman hat. He wore gold jewelry showing off how rich he was. Two young ladies in very short skirts were all over him. The two girls called him "Mosquito", he couldn't decipher if it was a pet name or the guy's real name.

That was his opponents on his right hand-side; to his left-hand side sitting next to him was a woman with purple hair. She yawned cat-like and not even bothering to look at her cards she made a call, he swear he can hear her purring, she then looked at him, winked and whispered in his ear: "I'm Blair, and I know that you are Death the Kid, the man with the hearts in his sleeves," with that she drew back, grinned and played with her cards.

Death the Kid looked back at his cards, his golden-yellow eyes filled with worry and deception. No one is supposed to know what this woman knew. He took a deep breath and looked back at his other three rivals.

He watched the man sitting next to Blair, his eyes downcast in his glasses and looking at his cards, a big, wide, evil grin display on his stitched face; still able to smoke he had a cigarette in his mouth, his fingers softly tapped on the table. Every tap made Kid feel as if his life was shorten by an unseen stitch. Taking a deep breath he took the initiative to stop looking at his fingers and straight into his face, the man was looking at him; it felt as if the man was insane and wanted to dissect him or something. He couldn't help but notice the lady with an eye patch standing next to the crazy man. She giggled the word _Stein_ and then he looked at her. So his name is probably Stein. And maybe _Stein_ wants to dissect him and make his body full of ugly, asymmetrical stitches.

Rubbing the feeling off he glanced towards a dark spot, the eerie feeling of spiders and spider webs crawled down his spine. A face lit up in the darkness, a woman, in black wardrobe, her lips tainted red smiled sweetly and seductively. There was something very mysterious, dark, and evil and yet, beautiful about this woman, it's scary. She nodded at Kid and said: "Arachne, good to make acquaintance with you Kid," she said seductively.

Kid blushed deep red and looked down to his cards, totally freaked out by the woman. He looked at the two rivals left. His eyes focused on a man with spiky blue hair. His eyes were wide, sweat drops dripped down his face, his hands clenched on the cards for life, and it looks as if he is going to lose it any minute over something. A woman in a plain purple dress, with black hair tight in a ponytail stood next to him, she looked as if she was comforting him. He heard her say something about Black Star and she, Tsubaki will always be his partner, something between those lines.

His last rival was… a child? The little girl sat on big pillows in a cute black dress. She had this snarky smile on her face; her eyes full seriousness even though she was smiling. She looked like a child, but somehow he had this feeling she was older, she knew things, you can see it in those eyes. She was watching that weird Stein dude as if this was all a joke, that everyone was too stupid to see the real picture. He just had the feeling, his real opponent was this little girl.

Suddenly he felt a strong vibe to look past his rivals, then he saw her, picture perfect walking towards his table. His heart stopped beating and he just looked at her in pure amazement. He didn't know her, all what he knew she was symmetrical and gorgeous, even that was an understatement, more in the lines of a hot, sexy angel lost on earth seeking out his guidance.

He gulped, the lady wore a blue sleeveless dress, her golden brown hair was neatly loose and fell on her shoulders, her waist was complimented on spiral form pattern on her dress symmetrically, her blue eyes glistened in her attire. He watched her so intently in detail he didn't even realise she was next to him when she suddenly kissed him.

His heart raced, he felt heat rushed towards his cheeks, he leaned in and then a big cough from one of the players, probably Sid, then she broke off the kiss.

"Play the cards, darling…" she whispered before she stood up to stand behind him.

Death the Kid felt all eyes on him, he blushed once more then he looked at his cards and how the game followed.

"I'm making it a call," Kid said, he tried to focus but he felt her so close, touching his shoulders, he felt her every move; he was engulfed by her senseless. He focused hard on what the other players were doing; he decided that he was going to win this game just so that she would be his prize in the end.

The first to fall out was the guy with the Spikey blue hair, but he went on rambling on how he couldn't lose, and that he was a god, and god's don't lose and security was called to throw him out.

Blair was second to fall out, she only yawned and mumbled something about pumpkins.

Third to fall out was that Mosquito guy with the two ladies. He was more distracted that the girls went home and ignored him. He was right, they only cared about his money.

As the game followed she was touching him more, making him more conscious of her movements, she even kissed her neck a few times, he sat frozen, his hair rise from pleasure and pure surprise. He kept his cool, the game the way of distracting himself.

Arachne went out in style, she stood up, threw her cards down at the table and said they will see her again when her luck has changed, doing all of that- calmly.

Stein just stood up and left with that girl with the eye patch a few minutes after Arachne left.

Finally the game ended up with two players.

Death the Kid and the girl. The girl looked forcefully angry at Kid, and then she laid her cards down, two-pairs. Kid put out his cards, a full-house.

"Well…well…well… you got quite the reputation Death the Kid, I'm Medusa, maybe we can meet up for another game sometime, you know, to settle the score," the girl said and stood up and started walking away, half way she stopped and glared, not to Kid, he diverted his eyes to the object of her attention, the lady in blue? Kid looked back but Medusa was gone.

He then saw the lady storm off. She was angry and all fired up. His eyes followed her, then before he even realised it his feet followed. He couldn't understand why he was so intent on following her, all he knew is that he needed to talk to her, he wanted her so much his heart ache. Then he realized it, this is probably crazy, they just met, but he was sure of it. "The stolen heart up his sleeve was not the only heart stolen…"

He ran after her, by one of the machines he saw a girl with the same blue eyes and golden brown hair, but shorter, younger, in a cowboy outfit hitting the screen and laughing loudly. It looked like… a drawing of a giraffe over the fruit? Well she was definitely hitting that picture.

Focusing back on his object he saw her went outside, going left. He ran towards the exit, as he was outside and he went left, he felt a fist punching him in his neck, right where his throat pipe was, he lost his balance, his feet sweeping of the floor in the air and he fell hard on his back on the cold, concrete floor. He looked over at his opponent, the graceful girl in blue.

"Huh… so I guess that means I can't escort you out like a gentleman?" Death the Kid asked the girl.

"Like hell you will! You just made me lose 200 bucks!" The girl said anger all over her face.

"I'll pay you more!" Kid said hastily.

"Wait… you… you think that I'm one of those girls?! Just so that we're clear I'll never sleep with someone just for cash!" the girl said, she looked as if she was going to kill him.

"No, no I wasn't implying that, and anyways, I would never ask you to sleep with me like that!" Kid said defensively.

"Like that? So that means you think I'm cheap, that I'll just sleep with you if you played your cards right? Is that you think? Well I'm not that kinda girl either!" the girl said, her voice had this more impatient tone than anger.

"No! I wasn't even asking you to sleep with me, what I was asking…" Kid couldn't finish his sentence, as he felt her shoe against his neck, again against his throat pipe. He gurgled, but she didn't let go.

"Oh, what?! So now you're saying that I'm not good enough for you to sleep with? That I'm not your type? Huh?!" she said, her shoe against his neck, Kid was tapping out on her foot, and then she released him.

Kid coughed, sat up and massaged his throat symmetrically. The girl lifted her eyebrow at the odd sight.

"I wanted to ask you if you would be my good luck charm, 1000 bucks, paid full every time you would stand next to me," he asked her.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" she asked him.

He searched inside his pocket, pulled out a check book, he wrote out the check and then gave it to her.

"For tonight, I'm Kid by the way" he said.

"I know who you are. Okay, maybe this can work, I'm Liz" she said and they shook hands.

Kid stood up from the floor and looked deeply in each other's eyes, and then they heard giggling. They looked over; a young couple was making out and giggling by the fountain near the hotel. The girl had blonde hair in two pony tails, the boy white spikey hair.

"I never even knew there was a fountain over there!" Kid exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Liz said as her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Do you want to check it out with me?" Kid asked as his eyes filled with excitement and hope.

"Yeah, sure…" Liz said, her eyes softened as Kid took her hand and they went towards the fountain.

Maybe they will find a beautiful spot to watch the stars at the fountain and follow the previous couples lead, and then fall in the pool. Who knows?

But what they did know at that moment, they could be their true selves, no masks, and maybe have a great future alliance.


End file.
